Corpse Flower
Backstory: Corpse Flower was born to a LeafWing, Arbor, and an unknown NightWing, a few years before the Tree Wars. Her birth name is Ashe, named after the Ashe Juniper Tree, and she was rambunctious, but willing to fight if needed, leading to her joining the LeafWing army during the Tree Wars. During a battle with HiveWing forces in which the LeafWings were outnumbered, Ashe fled, eventually leaving Pantala and arriving on Pyrrhia's Northern edge, near the top of the Sky Kingdom. As she flew through the Sky Kingdom, a SkyWing out flying spotted her, ambushed her from behind, and knocked her out. She woke up in a maximum security prison known as Hopekill. She was kept in solitary confinement, like all the prisoners there, and was tortured for several years. The SkyWing queen visited sometimes, and questioned her often, but Ashe never gave her the answers she wanted, leading to more torture, and more time in almost complete blackness. While there, one of her guards, a SkyWing by the name of Skylark, who visited her often. Skylark was a part-time healer, as well as a guard. Skylark's personality grew on Ashe, and she eventually came to love him, to she initially hated him at first, as he was the one who had ambushed her in the first place. Ashe was tortured so badly that it eventually drove her over the edge, and she cracked, spilling everything. Several months later, she escaped, killing all the guards that stood in her way, and crushing the prison with her unusual plant control. She didn't see Skylark, and flew off, hiding in a mountain cave, killing any dragons that dared to cross her path, and eating them, as she had developed a sick passion for eating raw and/or rotten meat from her time in Hopekill. She renamed herself Corpse Flower, and devoted her time to satisfying her nearly unquenchable bloodlust. One day, suspecting that she wasn't fully LeafWing, Corpse Flower accidently enchanted a pebble to turn itself to dust in her talons. She found out she was an animus, and enchanted herself to have another personality, a more sane, non murderous and abhorrent version of herself which she gave her birth name, Ashe. One day, as Corpse Flower was out hunting, she came across a familiar SkyWing. She flew down and landed behind the SkyWing, realizing, in some sick, twisted way, that the SkyWing was the dragon she had once loved, Skylark. She pounced with a snarl, and almost killed him, but Ashe stopped her, making her back off, and wait. Skylark noticed and recognized her, then asked her what she was doing there, using her original name, Ashe, which made Corpse Flower hiss and clench her talons, wincing as if she had been stung, hating the name for all it represented. Corpse Flower got ready to kill Skylark, not caring that she had once loved him, as to her, he now represented everything she had lost. At the last second, she hesitated, and Skylark told her he loved her, insanity and all. The two of them eventually became mates, and Skylark helped her work through her bloodthirsty urges to kill him every other day, telling her to let Ashe, her split personality take over for long periods of time. The two of them eventually had two dragonets, named Skylark II(commonly called Skylie), and Juniper. Health & Appearance: Corpse Flower has a severe case of P.T.S.D. as a result of her imprisonment and torture in Hopekill. She also suffers from schizophrenia, and will see and hear the dragons she killed. She is skinny, and has almost no muscle on her body from her time spent in Hopekill. Corpse Flower has parched, cracked olive green scales with lighter green scales in places, and dark, dark green scales, almost black overscales. Her wings are a pale green color, with torn ends, in places showing what the ends of her wing membranes looked like. She has a neon green underbelly, and white claws that are normally stained red with dried blood, and her scales are spattered with old bloodstains and scars. She still has the chains on her ankles and neck that she was kept in when in Hopekill. Her eyes are a bright green, with a red rim on the 'whites' of her eyes. Ashe is a healthy, robust dragon with the same appearance as Corpse Flower, minus the chains, the parched scales, the bloodstains, and most of the scars. Personality: Corpse Flower is a very cold and non-empathetic dragon, as evident by her bloodthirsty nature. She has a 'kill first, ask questions later because you will starve if you do' mentality, made worse by the fact that she is mentally unstable. Ashe, Corpse Flower's split personality, is a very warm, caring presence, empathetic, and totally not bloodthirsty. Ashe hates it when Corpse Flower kills another dragon, and will do anything to make the latter hesitate, even if it means making the latter give herself a slap on the face in the middle of ripping a dragon's gut out. Category:LeafWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Mature Content Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844)